The talk on MSN
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: When harry goes onto MSN some things never change.Slow to update but it will be Doing a re-make at the moment with more in it. More action, Romance and different pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a reminder:I do not own harry potter (in my dreams i do),no matter how many times i with on a star.Harry Potter belongs to J.R.Rowling**

**The Talk On MSN**

**I can see us holding hands,walking on the beach with your toes in the sand,says:****there's no way that's true!**

**The Boy who lived,says:It's true i tell you,Ron and Lavander are dating!**

**I can see us holding hands,walking on the beach with your toes in the sand,says:that's crazy! there's no way they're dating again**

**The Boy who lived,says:They are! Hold on Ron's on now**

**I'm in LOVE with a dancer,say's: Hi wut's up everyone?! I'm dating lavander!**

**The Boy who lived,says:I told you Hermione!**

**I can see us holding hands,walking on the beach with your toes in the sand,says:shut up harry! Your weird the both of you!**

**Harry Potter must die!(LOL)says: Sup Peps!**

**The Boy who lived,says: WTF! Who is this?**

**You can be my baby,look at my lady,girl you amaze me!says:Can you guess?!**

**Take my soul not my heart!says:plz don;t say.plz don't say!I'll kill you if you do!**

**You can be my baby,look at my lady,girl you amaze me!says:fine fine!!!I'll open a seperate convo then!**

**Take my soul not my heart!says:do that then!It'll be safer**

**I'm in LOVE with a dancer,say's: huh?that's not nice.!**

**The Boy who lived,says:she never play's nice or fair!you know that!(or you should)**

**Take my soul not my heart!says:funny funny! not!**

**You can be my baby,look at my lady,girl you amaze me!says:I no!grow up harry!**

**The Boy who lived,says:Ron's signed off!i don't even now you!Hermione who is it?!**

**You can be my baby,look at my lady,girl you amaze me!says:I g2g!ttyl hermione!yes you do harry!**

**The Boy who lived,says:huh?hermione who is that?**

**Take my soul not my heart!says:Bye harry!**

**The Boy who lived,says:What? NOOOO!tell me plz!!!!!**

**THE FOLLOW MESSAGE CANNOT BE SENT BECAUSE HE/SHE IS OFF LINE**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a reminder: I do not own Harry potter (in my dreams I do), no matter how many times I with on a star. Harry Potter belongs to J.**

THE TALK ON MSN PART 2

**Recap**

_**You can be my baby, look at my lady, girl you amaze me! Says: **__**I g2g! Ttyl Hermione! Yes you do Harry!**_

_**The Boy, who lived, says: huh**__**? Hermione who is that?**_

_**Take my soul not my heart! Says: **__**Bye Harry!**_

_**The Boy who lived, says: **__**What? NOOOO! Tell me plz!**_

_**THE**__** FOLLOW MESSAGE CANNOT BE SENT BECAUSE HE/SHE IS OFF LINE**_

You can be my baby, look at my lady, girl you amaze me! Says: is he there?Take my soul not my heart! Says: No he's off line right now. So how are you Draco

**You can be my baby, look at my lady, girl you amaze me! Says:**** not too bad, you Hermione? I'm so lonely here right now I miss our midnight meetings.**

**Take my soul not my heart! Says****: I know I miss them too. What I really miss though are your kisses. Damn Harry and Ron just signed on together we need to stop talking like this.**

**I'm In Love With a Dancer! Says****: what up with you 'Mione.**

**I miss you like I miss lavender right now.**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet! Says:**** Ron why are you so perverted?**

**The Boy who lived says****: trust me 'Mione he's been like this since we signed off last night.**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet! Says:**** that's gross Ron! Your only seeing Lavender to get shagged! Since I won't do it for you had to look elsewhere!**

**You can be my baby, look at my lady, girl you amaze me! Says:**** What the hell! There is no way that you would do that right?**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet! Says:**** your right I wouldn't. The very idea makes me want to puke.**

**You can be my baby, look at my lady, girl you amaze me! Says: ****Thank God, I can't picture you doing that wait I don't want to picture you doing that. It makes me sick just thinking of that.**

**The Boy who lived says****: sorry what did I miss I was being sick, or is there no change in topic yet.**

**You can be my baby, look at my lady, girl you amaze me! Says****: there is now**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet! Says****: give me a sec I need to change my name to something more appropriate for this area that we ventured into.**

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: this is now better suited for this area that we're in.

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: I like yours, you like mine?

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: I like it a lot. It suits you very well you know that right.

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: thank you, thank you very much.

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: Elvis moment! Sorry really Hyper… I just had sugar.( insert image of Hermione bouncing up and down on her seat randomly clapping and singing 'Blue Suede Shoes' at the top of her lungs.)

The Boy who lived says: UMMMM…..are you ok?

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: Nope!

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: does she look ok?….Hermione quick question…

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: ok…. shoot *giggles*

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: do you have a fever?

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: no why…at least I don't think I do

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: Are you even allowed sugar this early in the morning?

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: no but my parents aren't home this months so I can do what ever I want. Btw I have really wild parties when my parents are gone…. Want to come to the next one?

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: ya I'm all up for it. Will it just be you and me?

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: don't get your hopes up. Will you come, Harry?

The Boy who lived says: sure… but only if you want me to.

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: of course I do, Harry. So when are you 2 coming over?

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: whenever you want me

The Boy who lived says: just tell me the date.

I'm In Love With a Dancer! Says: what's the question?

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: it doesn't concern you

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: like he said… it doesn't matter.

The Boy who lived says: crap I got to go but send me an owl soon ok, Hermione. Oh and Mystery person will you tell me who you are?

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: will do Harry. Tehe have fun you two I need to go to (Hermione randomly head banging listening to Kentucky Rain.)

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: one its mystery dude but you'll see me there if your lucky. And Hermione you need to lay off the sugar.

The Boy who lived says: fine. I agree with him Hermione, do you need to cut down the sugar intake right now.

Men are like a deck of cards: u need a heart to love them a diamond to marry them a club to beat them and a spade to bury them, Says: but me no want too. BYE!

this is my away message. A)you can leave me a message B)you can write me an email C)you can rip of all your clothes and run around your block yelling,"BOOGA!BOOGA!BOOGA!" you will meet some very nice people in white coats that will be willing to listen to you and maybe understand you! Says: right. Bye pepsl's

The Boy who lived says: See ya.

I'm In Love With a Dancer! Says: ok I'm back…Where everybody go? HEEELLOOOOO! ANYBODY THERE! ANYBODY LIKE THE SEXY BOY! Fine don't answer me.

THE FOLLOW MESSAGE CANNOT BE SENT BECAUSE HE/SHE IS OFF LINE


End file.
